10. 10:15 w sobotni wieczór
(czołówka) (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Nie ukrywam, że trochę się cieszę, że ubyła mi konkurentka, ale z drugiej strony miałam nadzieję, że trochę bardziej się postara. (w pokoju tajemnic)Willie: Moja katana jest najlepsza! Zrobiłem interes życia. Haha. (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Chyba muszę porozmawiać z Lilly, bo nie mogę już dłużej tego w sobie dusić. TĘSKNIĘ NOOO… W fast-foodzie, pora obiadowa Max: Coś dzisiaj spokojnie jest. Drake: Nie mów „hop”. Chris potrafi zaskakiwać. (Chris wchodzi z Lucasem) Chris: Widzę, że już mnie obgadujecie. Musiałem załatwić sprawy z Lucasem. Na szczęście może już wrócić do gry. Willie: Witaj z powrotem! Lucas: Ta, trochę jeszcze jestem poobijany, ale nic mi nie jest. Vanessa: Coś się Michelle mało postarała. Hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Dla Vanessy chyba naprawdę nie ma świętości. A już prawie zapomniałem, jaka ona jest wkurzająca. Marti (szeptem do Vanessy): No już bez przesady. Nie musisz być taka złośliwa dla wszystkich. Vanessa (szeptem do Marti): Ten gość akurat zasługuje na to, co go spotkało. Uwierz mi. Chris: Dobra, to ja was zostawiam i widzimy się wieczorem. Harold: Jak to, a co będzie wieczorem? Chris: A no tak. Nie powiedziałem wam. Dzisiejsze zadanie jest wyjątkowo przygotowane na wieczorową porę. Punkt 10:15 PM (22:15) macie stawić się w naszym nocnym klubie. Sami: To tu jest nocny klub? Chris: Tu jest wszystko, moja droga. Podejrzewam, że traficie, bo w nocy raczej mało miejscówek się ogłasza wielkim neonem. Sally: Ojej, jak dawno nie byłam w klubie. Muszę się dobrze ubrać, hihi. Chris: Polecałbym to wszystkim, w końcu nie będziecie tam sami. Lilly: Mamy się bać? Chris: Nie, macie się bawić. To tyle. (wszyscy lekko zdziwieni) (w pokoju tajemnic)Harold: Jeśli chodzi o zabawę, to nie ma lepszego ode mnie, ha! (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Lubię czasem pójść do klubu, ale tylko wtedy, gdy nie zaczepiają mnie jacyś pijani zboczeńcy. Matko… Wieczorem, w pokoju Lilly i Claire Claire: Lil-ly.. Chciałabym pogadać. Lilly: Ależ proszę. Claire: Dzięki, nie mam nikogo innego, by się wygadać. Chodzi o Drake’a… Widziałam, jak całował się z Michelle. Boję się, że jak ostatnio byłam dla niego taka chłodna, to już przestał mnie kochać… Co mam robić? (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Okej, stało się to, czego się obawiałam. Claire zakłopotana lub zakochana jest mniej efektywna w działaniu. Ale z drugiej strony jako przyjaciółka powinnam jej pomóc, nie? Lilly: Wiesz, słyszałam, że ta cała szopka, to był pomysł Michelle, która chciała się zemścić na Lucasie za całusa z Vanessą. Podejrzewam, że Drake został w to wciągnięty wbrew swojej woli. Claire: Serio tak myślisz? No ale i tak nie odzywa się do mnie ani trochę. Ja w sumie też… Jak ja mam tak dalej żyć? Nawet nie wiem, czego sama chcę… Lilly: Na razie się tym nie przejmuj. Myślę, że póki trwa gra, to nie da się niektórych spraw rozwiązać dobrze. Jak widzisz, Drake nie zarywa specjalnie do innych, więc…tego no….jest może jeszcze nadzieja.. Claire: No okej… Pewnie masz rację… Dzięki za wysłuchanie. Lilly: Jasna sprawa, od tego jestem. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Wolałabym jednak nie być od tego, bo ciężko mi się gada o takich sprawach. Zwłaszcza, jak w grę wchodzi 20 milionów. No ludzie! (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Uff…trochę mi ulżyło, choć miałam wrażenie, że Lilly była trochę zagubiona. No nic, doceniam, że się postarała. (uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało) W klubie – punkt 22:15 Chris: Cieszę się, że trafiliście, no i że potraktowaliście prośbę poważnie i stawiliście się na wyznaczoną godzinę. Sami: I tak nie było nic lepszego do roboty. Chris: Słusznie, a teraz zajrzyjmy do środka. (zaglądają, a tam tłum obcych ludzi) Sally: Ojej, ile nowych twarzy. Hihi. Max: Macie tylu statystów? Chris: Postaraliśmy się w tym sezonie, by nigdy nie zabrakło „rekwizytów”. Lucas: Czyli co, możemy iść się zabawić? Chris: I tak, i nie. Radziłbym zachować wdzięki i energię na zadanie. Lilly: Właśnie, wyjaśnij wreszcie, o co chodzi. Chris: Nie ma sprawy. Mieszkając w dużym mieście często można trafić do klubu, nie? Zwłaszcza młodzi ludzie, jak wy (patrzą na niego dziwnie) się tam udają. Dlatego dzisiaj musicie nie tylko się umieć bawić, ale też wykazać. Harold: Czad! Nazywają mnie królem parkietu. Wygraną mam w kieszeni. Chris: Spokojnie, zadanie będzie składać się z trzech części. Najpierw musicie wtopić się w towarzystwo i nie wyróżniać, jak dziwadła. Potem przyjdzie czas na podryw. Marti: Oczywiście musiało się coś takiego pojawić… Chris: Owszem, mój pomysł, hehe. Ostatnim zadaniem będzie zostanie królem parkietu. Harold: I o to w życiu chodzi! (w pokoju tajemnic)Willie: Coś czuję, że to będzie dłuuuuga noc dla mnie. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sally: Coś czuję, że to będzie długa noc! Hihi. Dobre wejście Chris: Specjalnie czekamy przed drzwiami, bo każdy z was musi zaliczyć super wejście, jak to w klubach bywa. Powinniście ociekać fajnością, żeby was polubili. Sami: A jak nie każdy ma predyspozycje? Chris: Kombinuj. Życie czasem bywa brutalne. Sami: Dobra, spróbuję. (Sami wchodzi wojskowym krokiem, nie ogląda się na nikogo, siada przy barze i gapi się w ścianę) Chris (do Sami): Możesz rozglądać się na boki, wiesz? Vanessa (do Chrisa): Olej ją, ja zrobię lepsze wejście. (Vanessa wchodzi drapieżnym krokiem, co od razu przykuwa uwagę panów; następnie siada w kącie i zaraz jest poczęstowana drinkiem) Chris: To się nazywa mieć wdzięk. Sally: Super! Też chcę tak zrobić! (Sally próbuje wejść kocim ruchem, ale przewraca się na schodach; tłum się rozstępuje) Sally: No co za niewychowani ludzie. Nie pomóc dziewczynie… Bu. Chris: Taaaa… No cóż, kto następny? Marti: Ja, bo nie chcę już dłużej ciebie słuchać. Wolę być w środku. (Marti wchodzi jak do każdego innego pomieszczenia, nie zwalniając ani na moment, siada przy barze i zamawia colę) Chris: Hmm…nie najgorzej, aczkolwiek nie byłaby z niej królowa imprez. Teraz Harold, bo widzę, że się pali. Harold: No oczywiście! (Harold wchodzi krokiem ninja, co, o dziwo, przyciąga uwagę kilku pań; następnie siada przy barze i oblatuje wzrokiem panny w okolicy) Chris: No, to mi się podobało. Chłopak zna się na rzeczy. Max: Pff, też tak potrafię. (Max próbuje wejść a la ninja jak Harold, ale wyłamuje niechcący drzwi; przyciąga to raczej negatywną uwagę, więc szybko kieruje się do lady) Chris: Ułaaa, ciekawe, kto to teraz naprawi. Hmm…Che.. Chef: No przecież idę! Chris: Co za wyczucie. Właśnie za to cię cenię, hehe. Drake: Mogę teraz ja spróbować. (Drake wchodzi na rockmana, od razu widać, że musi być z kapeli, zarzuca swoimi długimi włosami, przez co jedna z dziewczyn po drodze omdlewa) Chris: O kurcze, rządzisz gościu! (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Czyli jednak… Pewnie już mu kompletnie na mnie nie zależy… Chris: Czy ktoś spróbuje go przebić? Willie? Willie: Yyy, ty serio mówisz? Chris: Dajesz! (Willie nieśmiało wchodzi i próbuje unikać uwagi, ale wszystkich szokuje jego katana przy pasie) Chris: No proszę, czasem wystarczy drobny element, by zaciekawić lud. Tylko teraz ciekawe, czy uznają go za fajnego czy za dziwaka. Ah, ta młodzież. (Lucas już chce iść, ale Lilly go wyprzedza) Lilly (do Lucasa): Pozwolisz, że teraz ja? (Lilly wchodzi pewnym krokiem; jej tajemniczy i złowieszczy uśmiech sprawia, że panowie wlepiają w niej swój wzrok, ta tylko im odmruguje) Chris: Nieźle. Lilly z kolei udowodniła, że liczy się też naturalny wdzięk, a nie tylko „prezentacja”. Lucas, teraz możesz ty. Lucas: Dziękuję. To idę. (Lucas wchodzi, ale po drodze zaczyna go boleć noga, więc utyka jak dr. House, co sprawia, że panie, które mija po drodze, zaczynają chichotać) Chris: Nie wiem, czy to była celowa parodia, ale chyba nie do końca osiągnęła efekt. Ostatnia nam została Claire. No pokaż, co umiesz. Claire: Ja….no dobrze… (Claire wchodzi strasznie ponura; czarna aura wokół niej podświadomie odstrasza ludzi, obok których przechodzi) Chris: To było dziwne… Dobra, wszyscy powiedzmy, że zaliczyli ten etap. Teraz trochę się wczujcie w klimat i wypatrzcie sobie osobę. Wszyscy statyści tutaj zostali poinstruowani, by zachowywać się, jakby normalnie zachowywali się w klubie, więc macie moje zapewnienie, że nikt oszukiwać nie będzie. Willie: Czy to konieczne? Może komuś kompletnie nie idzie? Sally: Właśnie! Ja nigdy nie mam szczęścia w takich sprawach. Chris: To może czas, byście się wreszcie nauczyli? W końcu to tylko gra…zwana życiemmmmm…. (niezręczna cisza) Dobra, już się zamykam. Jak dam znać, to zaczynacie. (Chris odchodzi) Sami (do Maxa): Tylko mi się nie waż podrywać innej. Max (do Sami): Eeee, ale to część zadania przecież… Sami (do Maxa): Przecież żartuję sobie tylko. Tylko się nie zagalopuj. Max (do Sami): Oj tam, będzie dobrze. Marti (do Sami i Maxa): Ej, zakochane gołąbki, może tak dacie się innym skupić? (Max i Sami zawstydzeni) Claire (z boku): Ehh… Lilly (szeptem do Claire): Ej…skup się, mam plan. Claire: Potem…. Lilly: Uh! Świetnie… (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: No więc zgarnęłam z pokojowej apteczki kilka leków, które pomogą mi wpędzić kogoś w niezłe tarapaty. Trzeba tylko pomyśleć, kogo by wziąć za swój cel… Hmm… Może Vanessę? Wielki podryw Chris (znikąd): Okeeeej! Będę was obserwował cały czas, więc dajcie z siebie wszystko. Kolejność jest dowolna. Sally: Trzymaj za mnie kciuki Vanessa, idę! Vanessa: Pokaż mu, siostra! (Sally nieśmiało podchodzi do blondyna przy stoliku) Sally: Heeeej przystojniaku, znasz ostatni kawał? Wchodzi facet do windy i widzi słonia, który…..czekaj, a może to słoń wchodził do windy? W sumie te wszystkie żarty są takie podobne, a jeszcze jak moja siostra je opowiada, to już w ogóle wszystko przekręci, głupia jest, co nie? Hihihihihihi. Ej, gdzie on się podział? Chris (znikąd): Nie ma go już jakieś 5 minut. Niestety, pomysł był ciekawy, ale wykonanie gorsze, no i „zwierzyna” ci zwiała. Kiepski wynik. Sally: Jego strata. Hihi. Lucas: To teraz ja! Byłem przedostatni przy wchodzeniu, to teraz chcę iść na początku. (Lucas podbija do rudej dziewczyny, na oko 19 lat) Lucas (niskim głosem): Hej, wyglądasz mi na trochę zagubioną, może pomóc ci oswoić się z tym miejscem? Ruda: A co, jesteś tu stałym bywalcem pewnie? Lucas: Yyy…nie no, jestem tu pierwszy raz, znaczy!.....(znów niskim głosem) wszystkie te miejsca są takie same. Ruda: To myślę, że dam radę, ale dzięki za propozycję. Pa! (odchodzi) Lucas: Eeee….co poszło nie tak? (podchodzi Drake i klepie go po ramieniu) Drake: Wszystko, stary, wszystko. Chris (znikąd): Przynajmniej nawiązał rozmowę, ale to też daje wciąż za mało punktów. (tymczasem przy barze, Lilly miesza swoją „broń” z drinkiem) Lilly (do Vanessy, która siedzi obok): Hej Van, może skosztujesz, zanim pójdziesz na łowy? Vanessa: Wiesz, nie przepadam jakoś za takimi trunkami, więc nie skorzystam. (już ma odchodzić, gdy nagle się jeszcze odwraca) I nie mów do mnie Van… (odchodzi) Lilly (do siebie): Kurde, nie da się jej tak podejść. Grr. (odkłada drinka na ladę) Max: To teraz ja. Pokażę, jak to robi prawdziwy facet. (Max podchodzi do brunetki przy stoliku na drugim końcu klubu, napina biceps, panna mdleje, Max wraca) Max: Podobało się? (wszyscy oniemieli) Chris (znikąd): To było widowiskowe i pomysłowe, ale proste. Na pewno wychodzisz na prowadzenie, ale to może nie dać 100% wygranej. Marti: No dobra, zaryzykuję. Tylko się nie śmiać! (Marti podchodzi do przystojnego blondyna o niebieskich oczach, lecz gdy ten spogląda na nią, ta od razu na jednym kroku odwraca się i wraca do reszty) Marti: Jednak nie umiem! Głupia gra! Sami (chichocząc): Heh, młoda i niedoświadczona. Patrz teraz. (Sami podchodzi do wysokiego bruneta przy barze) Sami: Co tak samotnie tu siedzisz? Brunet: Dziewczyna mnie zostawiła dla innego. Sami: To suka! Pewnie potrzebujesz teraz pocieszenia, co nie? (smyra go delikatnie po policzku) Brunet (zakłopotany): No…może trochę… Sami (na ucho): Jak chcesz….to pokażę ci to, czego w wojsku nie mogłam… Brunet: Byłaś w wojsku? Sami: Jeszcze nie, ale planuję. Czadowo, nie? Jak tylko dorwę się do broni, to tak wszystkich moich wrogów porozpier… Brunet: Aaa, przypomniałem sobie, że nagrywam serial wieczorem. To pa! (ucieka) Sami (zdumiona): Yyy…frajer… Chris (znikąd): No Sami, to może w takim razie nam pokażesz, czego nie mogłaś pokazać w woj… Sami: Dobra, zwaliłam! Zadowolony? Chris (znikąd): Nawet bardzo. Kto teraz? Drake: A mogę teraz ja. Wejście miałem dobre, więc nie martwię się o tę konkurencję. (Drake pewnym krokiem podchodzi do bliźniaczek i zaczyna opowiadać im o muzyce) Drake: (…) no i wtedy zaczął grać własnymi zębami! Ten Hendrix był jednak niesamowity. Bliźniaczka#1: A co właściwie tworzył ten Hendrix? Występował z Adele? Bliźniaczka#2: O, o, a może z One Direction? Byłoby super, co nie? (Drake nieoczekiwanie wstaje i wraca na swoje miejsce) Drake (zakrywając twarz rękoma, mamrocze do siebie): Nigdy więcej rozmowy z nastolatkami o muzyce, nigdy więcej rozmowy z nastolatkami o muzyce… Vanessa: Zamknął się w swoim świecie. Pokonała go rzeczywistość. Lilly (wypycha do przodu Claire): No dalej mała, teraz ty! Claire: Ale…ja…(spogląda na Drake’a) nie wiem sama. Lilly (szeptem do Claire): Bierz tego rudzielca, wygląda na spoko gościa. Claire: Ok-kej… (Claire podchodzi do „rudzielca” i przysiada się) Claire: Ojej, przepraszam, nie spytałam się, czy mogę się przysiąść… Rudzielec: Ależ nic się nie stało. Claire: Wybacz, że taka smutna dzisiaj jestem. Mam małe problemy. Rudzielec: Ojej, może chcesz, by ci pograć na gitarze coś? Mnie to zawsze uspokaja. Claire: Na gitarze? Ale no…ale…ale… (nagle wpada w płacz) Rudzielec: Eeee? Powiedziałem coś nie tak? (podchodzi Lilly i ją zabiera) Lilly: Nie, po prostu zły moment sobie wybrała na takie humorki, nie twoja wina. Rudzielec: S-spoko… Chris (znikąd): To było dziwne. Może i miało być jakoś emocjonalne, ale nie przekonało mnie. Proszę ostatnie osoby. Vanessa: No to teraz ja się wykażę! (Vanessa podchodzi do nieśmiałego młodzieńca siedzącego samotnie przy stoliku) Vanessa: Hej, tak samotnie siedzisz, czekasz na kogoś? Młodzieniec (nieśmiało): Nie...ja tak zawsze.. Vanessa: Ojej, tak nie może być. Z daleka widać, że fajny z ciebie gość. Czym się interesujesz? Młodzieniec: Muzyką, literaturą detektywistyczną, kinem eksperymentalnym… Vanessa: Oo! Też kocham kino eksperymentalne. Jest takie porąbane, ale jednocześnie zajebiste! Młodzieniec: Dokładnie! Sami (ściskając zęby): No nie, jak ona tak umie swobodnie z gościem rozmawiać? To niepojęte. Vanessa: Widzę, że łączy nas dużo więcej, niż fakt, że jesteśmy tu dziś sami… Młodzieniec: Jak to? Nie przyszłaś z tamtą podejrzaną grupką? Vanessa: Niee, to tylko frajerzy, którzy wkręcili się tu dzięki mnie, ale nie znam ich. Lucas (pod nosem): To gnida…ale gadkę ma. Młodzieniec: Rozumiem. Chciałabyś może p-potańczyć czy co? Vanessa (uwodzicielskim tonem): A co powiesz na ty, ja i jakiś przytulny kącik? (zbliża się do niego i całuje go w szyję) Młodzieniec (do reszty zawstydzony): A-a-a-a-ale ja t-t-tego no…nigdy nie robiłem… Vanessa (na ucho): Nauczę cię, spokojnie… (Młodzieniec mdleje z nadmiaru wrażeń) Chris (znikąd): O kurcze, to było mocne. Ktoś spróbuje przebić Vanessę? Max (do Williego): Dajesz William! Willie: Ja? No dobra, i tak muszę. (Willie podchodzi do różowowłosej dziewczyny) Willie: Hej, wyróżniasz się na tle innych dziewczyn. Różowowłosa: No Ameryki to ty nie odkryłeś, wiesz. (zauważa jego katanę) Ale czadowa! Mogę zobaczyć? Willie: Jasne. (pokazuje jej) Wiesz…trenuję z nią codziennie. Niestraszny mi żaden zbir! (w pokoju tajemnic)Willie: No co, mogę trochę nazmyślać. Pewnie i tak jej nigdy już nie spotkam, heh. Różowowłosa: Kurcze, no to mocarnie! Interesujesz się też Japonią i teges? Willie: Ano trochę… Kiedyś w sumie tam nawet byłem. Różowowłosa: O jaaaaa. Farciarz! Tak w ogóle to jestem Emily. A ty? Willie (zawstydzony faktem, że dziewczyna podała mu swoje imię): Eeee….jaaa, tego…chyba już pójdę, nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. (ucieka) Emily (pod nosem): Mogłeś chociaż imię zdradzić, głupku… Chris (znikąd): No wiesz, tak dobrze ci szło. Willie: Ani słowa…nigdy się tak nie stresowałem w całym swoim życiu… Harold: TO TERAZ J- Lilly: ..ja. Mam już ciekawy pomysł i… Harold: Ej nooooooooooo… Teraz ja i nie ma dyskusji! (wyprzedza ją) Lilly: No co za palant. (Harold znów krokiem ninja podbija do elegancko ubranej panny) Harold: Imponują ci sztuki walki? Znam ich 20. Elegancka: Wiesz, tak średnio. Kręci mnie giełda, bankowość i te sprawy. Harold: Giełda? Takie coś, że strzałki idą w górę i w dół? Elegancka (zakłopotana): Taaaa…mniej więcej. Harold: Och, czekaj! Mam jeszcze w zanadrzu (sięga do pasa po katanę, ale jej nie ma) cholercia! Elegancka: No wiesz co, jak ty się wyrażasz? Harold: Oj, wybacz piękna damo. Pozwól mi jeszcze raz udowodnić, że jestem godny twojej uwagi. (kłania się) Elegancka: A teraz co, jesteś jakimś rycerzem? Dobra, to nie ma sensu. Pochodzimy z dwóch różnych światów, to nie wyjdzie. Harold: A mi się właśnie wydawało, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągną. No nic, żegnaj księżniczko Hildo. Będę łkał po nocach. (odchodzi smutny) Elegancka (do siebie): Hildo? (Harold podchodzi do lady) Harold: A już myślałem, że to idealny plan… Lilly: To kara za bycie chamem. Teraz wreszcie ja. (odchodzi) Harold (przedrzeźnia): „To kara za bycie chamem”. Akurat… (zauważa szklankę z drinkiem na miejscu Lilly i ją wypija) Twoje zdrowie Lilian! (tymczasem Lilly podchodzi do wysokiego okularnika) Lilly: Cz-cześć. Pewnie lubisz dużo czytać o świecie, nie? Okularnik: Skąd wiedziałaś? To aż tak po mnie widać? Lilly: Nie, to ja mam nosa do takich spraw. Heh. Okularnik: Skoro tak mówisz. Lilly: No ba! Czym konkretnie? Okularnik: Kulturą Andory. To taki piękny kraj i taki niedoceniany. Lilly: O…no tak….w sumie….czekaj…Andora to nie to samo, co Andy, nie? Okularnik: No raczej nie. Andora to małe państwo położone w Pirenejach pomiędzy Francją i Hiszpanią. Jego stolicą jest Andora la Vella, a językiem urzędowym kataloński. Andy natomiast to pasmo górskie położone na zachodnim brzegu Ameryki Południowej z najwyższym szczytem tego kontynentu Aconcaguą. Lilly (pokonana): Dobra…nie mam pytań… (odchodzi i podchodzi do baru) Ej, ktoś ruszał tego drinka? Harold: Ja nic nie wiem. Wcale go nie wypiłem. Pewnie ktoś inny to zrobił. Lilly: Ale on….a w sumie… (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Los mnie wyręczył. Może być ciekawie w sumie. (w pokoju tajemnic)Drake: Nigdy więcej rozmowy z nastolatkami o muzyce, nigdy więcej rozmowy z nastolatkami o muzyce… Tańcowanie (pojawia się Chris) Chris: Przed nami ostatnia część zadania. Wyjdźcie na parkiet i udowodnijcie, że królujecie tam! Podliczę punkty ze wszystkich konkurencji i przyznam zwycięstwo zaraz po tańcach. Do dzieła! (wszyscy, mniej lub bardziej ochoczo, ruszają na parkiet) Max (niemrawo tańcząc): Chyba dzisiaj sobie odpuszczę. Nie mam już sił na tańczenie. Sally (tańcząc ciamajdowato): A ja mam i świetnie się bawię! Hihi. Lucas: Trzeba wygrać, żeby nie odpaść, a co. Harold: Hehe, ale czadowo (zaczyna widzieć dziwne kolory) wszystko się robi takie wesołe i nagle mam trzy razy więcej energii. Woohoo! (zaczyna rozpierać go energia aż do przesady) (w pokoju tajemnic)Chris: Dobra, może nie pochwalamy tego, co zrobiła Lilly, jak również nie polecamy robić tego w domu, ale nie złamała regulaminu, bo nie zagraża to życiu uczestnika. Przynajmniej temu biologicznemu, heh. Sami (do Claire): Co jest z tym Haroldem? Claire (do Sami): Nie wiem, coś mu odbija na punkcie tego zadania. Harold (tańcząc chaotycznie i energicznie): Ooooooo taaaaaak. Stayin’ alive! Stayin’ alive! (jego ruchy przestają przypominać taniec i zaczyna obijać się o innych uczestników) Lucas: No stary, bez jaj! My ci nie przeszkadzamy. Harold: Nic nie poradzę, że jestem królem tańca i nic mnie nie zatrzyma! (w końcu nikt nie zostaje już na parkiecie poza Vanessą) Harold (do Vanessy): A więc to ty będziesz dziś moją partnerką? Vanessa: W snach kotek, hehe. (Harold doskakuje tanecznym krokiem do Vanessy, ale ta robi unik i Harold wypada poza parkiet; uczestnicy biją brawo) Vanessa: Naprawdę, nie trzeba. Chris: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii koniec! Sobotnia noc dobiegła końca! Czas na wyniki. Lilly: No, nareszcie. Chris: Nie ma wątpliwości, że dzisiejsze zadanie wygrywa…..Vanessa! Vanessa: Ojej, dziękuję. Lucas (do Chrisa): Moim zdaniem to nie fair. Faworyzujesz ją, bo ci się podoba! Willie: Też mam takie wrażenie. Nie mówię, że ja powinienem był wygrać…ale to był dziwny werdykt. Chris: Hola hola! Od werdyktu nie ma odwołania. Vanessa otrzymała najwięcej punktów za wszystkie trzy zadania i koniec. Trzeba pogodzić się z porażką. Vanessa nie musi, bo dostaje nietykalność, ale ktoś z pozostałej dziesiątki dziś wylatuje. Sami: Dziś? Żartujesz? Jest środek nocy, chcę iść spać. Chris: To idziemy głosować i lulu, ok? Sami: Okeeej… (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Też mi się coś wydaje, że Chris faworyzuje Vanessę. No ale co zrobimy… Głosuję na Claire…ale nie dlatego, że jej nie lubię! Po prostu widzę, że cierpi i nie chcę, by dłużej była w tym programie… (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Taa, koniec końców nie powiedziałam Claire o moim planie. Może to już koniec sojuszu i powinnam wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce? Podejrzewam, że największe szanse na wylecenie ma dziś Harold, więc na niego idzie mój głos. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Od dłuższego czasu irytuje mnie Marti. Przechodzi dalej tylko dlatego, że jest siostrą Vanessy i ma dużego farta. Dzisiaj pokazała, że nic nie umie, więc absolutnie odwaliłabym ją. Ceremonia w parku Chris (też zaspanym głosem): Siemanoo… (ziewa) To była długa i szalona noc. Niestety jedno z was nie wróci tej nocy do domu. Pojedzie daleko daleko stąd, aż do Hotelu Przegranych. Tak więc nie przedłużając…Harold, uspokoisz się? Harold (tańcząc na siedząco): Co poradzę, że rozpiera mnie energia? Czyż to nie jest cecha króla tańca? Chris: Emm…nie skomentuję tego… Dziesięciocentówki dla: *Maxa *Drake’a *Williego *Lilly *Sally *Sami *Marti *przedostatnia dlaaaaaaaa………Lucasa (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: Cóż, chyba wszyscy spodziewali się, że ta dwójka będzie zagrożona. Dzisiaj jednak ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest……………………..Claire! Harold, jeśli w ogóle jakoś tam kontaktujesz, to właśnie twój czas tutaj dobiegł końca. Harold: Oł jeee, tańczymy! (tanecznym krokiem udaje się do Autobusu Wstydu) Chris: To była naprawdę wesoła eliminacja. Pozostała już tylko dziesiątka uczestników, a przed nami przecież jeszcze tyle wyzwań w Życiu! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki